Esclavas
by Lucy Jano
Summary: Euron Greyjoy ha conquistado Poniente y ha tomado como rehenes a varios miembros de familias poderosas a los que gusta humillar y someter. Nunca más será el caso de Arianne Martell. Nunca Doblegada, Nunca Rota. Arianne/Asha.
1. Entereza

**Disclaimer:** nada me pertenece, pues todo es de George Martin. La escritura para mí es una afición, un placer, un pasatiempo. Ni un solo céntimo cae en mi bolsillo.

Esta historia participa en el reto nº 6_ Pairings arriesgados_ del foro **Alas Negras, Palabras Negras**.

* * *

**I**

* * *

Las carcajadas de la guerra resonaban en sus oídos como las palabras obscenas que le dedicaban esos pescaderos de poca monta. Si pretendían herirla, erraban. Ella era Arianne de la casa Martell, _Nunca Doblegada, Nunca Rota_. Desde que su familia se había unido a Aegon Targaryen había perdido algo más que el trato de princesa. Ese falso rey de atractivo rostro y solo un ojo (el otro oculto por un parche que en sus sueños atravesaba con una daga ardiente) se mofaba de ella con más ímpetu cada día que pasaba recluida en la corte.

La guerra se había abierto paso, hambrienta, entre los reinos de los hombres para sembrar el desconcierto, tal y como los hijos del hierro querían. Infectó los corazones y las mentes para devastar todo a su paso. Decían que el tiempo ponía a todos en su lugar, pero al observar a la mujer cuyas ropas caían desgarradas al suelo, Arianne constató que el dicho era una mera burla de la cruel realidad.

Levantó la cabeza con orgullo y soberbia, ella que era la tres veces vendida. La primera al hermano, para darle un último gusto. La segunda al bastardo, porque su sucia sangre podía compararse a la suya. La tercera, a la sobrina viuda.

Si pudiese gritaría, clavaría las uñas en las entrañas perforando la maltratada piel, cogería una lanza y arrebataría la vida a todos los hombres cuyas risas la degradaban a cada paso que daba.

Lo último que pensó fue en la venganza que llevaría a cabo esa noche. La domaría como hizo con tantos otros. Sería su esclava entonces y siempre.


	2. Control

**II**

* * *

Enarcó una ceja ante su titubeante actitud. Ya lo había hecho antes con Tyene y Sylva, cuando era fresco y divertido, un mero juego entre primas; pero estaba claro que Asha Greyjoy no disfrutaba de los coños de otras mujeres. Apreciaba las cicatrices en sus caderas, fruto de algún buen amante de una época mejor. Arianne sabía lo suficiente sobre sexo y cuerpos desnudos, por lo que era capaz de diferenciar las marcas de violencia de aquellas que se exhibían con orgullo. El recuerdo de Arys Oakheart estaba aún muy reciente.

—¿Sabes como hacerlo o necesitas una guía? —preguntó.

Los hombres apostados en la puerta, deseosos de su espectáculo, rieron ante la ocurrencia. Captó la vergüenza enmascarada con cólera en esa pose ensayada de desinterés.

—Te comportas como una vulgar puta —recriminó.

Nadie rechazaba a la Princesa Arianne.

Hubo una pelea por el control. Arañó sus pechos menudos, la arrastró hacia el colchón de plumas y la coronó, sentada sobre su vientre, sonriendo con suficiencia. La hija del kraken —o lo que quedaba de ella—, la apartó a un lado, furiosa. Acabaron jadeando antes de tiempo, bañadas en sudor y gimiendo incoherencias cuando inevitablemente se rozaban.

El calor nació dentro de ellas e, incapaces de pararlo, simplemente sucumbieron.


	3. Regocijo

**III**

* * *

Llevaba como emblema la satisfacción de estar haciendo algo que muchos considerarían incorrecto pero que a ella la hacía sentir una diosa entre los mortales. La habían castigado con lujuria, a lo que ella respondió con vanidad.

La fina seda escarlata dejaba traslucir el final de sus piernas y apenas cubría sus magullados hombros. Euron la observaba perturbado caminar lentamente desde el Trono. Cada hombre de la sala miraba fijamente su sonrisa cargada de petulancia. Lo mínimo que podía hacer era agradecer un buen matrimonio y una buena amante.

Al fin y al cabo, Arianne descubrió que el sabor de la sal era mucho más dulce entre las piernas esbeltas de una mujer.


End file.
